Strikeforce Squad! Rivalry Love
by Milkii-Ways
Summary: It's the normal routine. Or...at least it was until Saito confesses his love for Aege. How will things workout for the two puffballs? Aege, Saito, Jodie, and Kirby do not belong to me. All characters belong to their rightful owners.
1. Chapter 1

After a long boring mission, Aege could finally relax. He stretched his arms, cupped them behind his head, and sighed heavily. Going on missions were terrible to Aege. Everything goes smoothly until he came. And that he, was none other than Saito, a yellow puffball with sea blue eyes, a brown tanooki tail with lighter brown stripes, and soft, white wings. Saito always had to do something to bring out Aege's anger or say some witty comment. Aege couldn't stand it, so being free for the rest of the day was a great pleasure. Or at least, that's what he thought.

"AEGE!" a voice cried out. Aege recognized the voice instantly. It was none other than Saito. Aege turned to see the puff running towards him. Furious with the puff, Aege teleported to his bedroom door, locked it quickly with a snap, and teleported back into his bed. This, however, did not solve the problem, but instead, made it worse. Saito began knocking on the door with his little fists, making a huge racket. Finally, not being able to take anymore, Aege got up, unlocked his door, and glared at the puff.

"What do you want!?" he yelled. "Can't you see I don't wanna see you?!" Saito only chuckled from this and looked Aege calmly in the eyes.

"I only want to talk to you." he said. Aege was surprised at this. No silliness, no witty remark, and no fighting? This had to be a joke. Aege sighed deeply, "OK, what is it?"

"Can't talk about it here." He said with a deviousness look in his eyes. "Can I pleeeease come in?" He gave Aege puppy eyes. Aege felt suspicious about this. Yet, he felt Saito wasn't lying. This was important.

After a few more moments of hesitation, Aege sighed and stepped away from his door to let his distrusted friend in. "Come on, make this quick."


	2. Chapter 2

Aege and Saito looked at each other silently. Just what did this puffball want? Aege closed his door just in case the other two came in unexpectedly. He then sat on his bed and looked at Saito. Saito smiled, and sat right next to him, his tail touching Aege's back. Aege couldn't help blushing a bit, and quickly scooted up. This, however, made Saito's smile broadened, and he suddenly tackled the sea green puffball, pinning him down. Aege, still shocked, struggled underneath him.

"What the heck Saito!?" he yelled. "Let me go!" Saito got off of the puff and watched him adjust his cap and get himself together. Aege then glared at him, but Saito only chuckled.

"Sorry, I thought you'd dodge it." He sat down on Aege's bed again. "I'll tell you what I need to, then I promise I'll get out of your hair."

"Great, get on with it, then get out." Aege sat back down on his bed far from Saito. However, he couldn't help but look deeply into Saito's deep blue eyes. He quickly adjusted his cap, so Saito wouldn't notice.

"OK…Aege…" he hesitated. He closed his eyes, then quickly re-opened them, his eyes gleaming with determination. "I…I love you!"

Aege didn't quite hear what Saito said. His mind was swirling with confusion. Before he could do anything, Saito kissed him, wrapping his arms around Aege. Aege closed his eyes, taking in the kiss, but before he could enjoy it Saito quickly pulled back. Aege looked at Saito, wondering why he was so…flushed. Then he quickly knew why.

There standing in the door way, was a dark grey puffball. Jodie.


	3. Chapter 3

Saito was paralyzed. He didn't think about locking the door! Jodie was grinning. He had saw it. The kiss, the confession. Jodie's not one to keep his trap shut either. If Kirby found out, he'd be done. He'd have to run as far as possible. All these conflicted thought weren't helping. Saito was sweating up a storm. What would he do? What could he do? Saito was too embarrassed. He got up and ran past Jodie, into his room and shut the door.

Jodie turned his attention from a sad Saito, to a confused Aege. "Whoa, what the heck happened? Did you two just kiss?" he said grinning. Aege hesitated. No point in lying, he obviously saw what happened. Aege adjusted his cap to where it covered his eyes, "Yes…" Another hesitation. "B-but…"he started "It happened so suddenly…and I-I didn't really know if we kissed or not…j-just don't tell anyone!" he finished.

Jodie nodded and sat on Aege's bed. "Don't worry none, your secret's safe." He grinned deviously. "Oh no…" Aege thought to himself. "I just wanna know how you felt during the kiss." He said calmly. Aege sighed, "Like I said I didn't really know what was going on alright!" his temper started rising. "Just don't tell Kirby! Let's act like this never happened." He said pushing Jodie off of his bed.

Jodie sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving!" He stepped back. "Good luck with your new lover!" he chuckled before running off. That comment made Aege think. Did he feel the same about Saito? No way. He and Saito had hated each other for years. He must be dreaming. This, was no dream however. Then there was Saito. He had to let him know things would be okay.

After a few more moments of thinking, Aege decided that he would at least tell Saito that their "secret" was safe.


End file.
